History
HISTORY: Scribed from the histories by faithful minister of Llardin, Jonathon Lury Lugar O'Toole. (Lugar). Three thousand years ago, in the dark times before Llardin and her siblings brought fourth their lights upon the land, the world around us here was evil and twisted. People scratched out meager lives upon a meager soil cursed by rocks and dust. Their children were slaughtered by hordes of kobolds, and their crops ravaged by godless swars of lemmings. Villages rose and fell upon this spot, again and again. In time, though, each village perished lile the last and the blood-stain ground lay fallow to heal and wait for the next group of settlers. After 50 generations of men had passed, and 4000 turnings of the seasons, a town finally began to flourish. The people were heathen folk, unversed in the teachings of proper gods. But still, they managed the land well. Despite their ignorance, they worshiped similar things, and hel values dear to the hearts of the sleeping gods. The town flourished and rose into a capital of all that could be seen for a hundred miles. The priest there began the vaults of their earth worship, and awakened the slumbering evil. The Great Darkness came to our world a millenia ago. We still tell the stories of this time to our children at night, when we put out the last lamp, and light the lone candle to ward us through the night. No one need be told the tale again, and the Name Which is Never Spoken, has faded to the point where it becomes almost just another story. The great pagan city was destroyed, and all the creation there was burnt and ruined. The roads lay wasted; the grand new aqueducts covered with algae. The evil darkness hovered over the city, and all was quiet. The Wars of the Gods raged through the firmament, rocking the people who spent their lives huddled in their hovels waiting for the Time of the End. The time was not coming, but the signs were all coming to pass. The wars ended, and the world began to live again. Llardin, Bryllith, Borgax and lastly Printorn, had awakened from their slumbers and began to make their influence felt upon the world. Nomads paused from time to time on this site, but always left within a few weeks. They left totems against evil spirits for us to study, but the records are incomplete. Not until 30 years ago did a permanent settlement begin upon this land. This time, the gods are with us in venture. They shall watch over us, protect us. The village was a center for the population, surrounded by the castles of various notable adventurers who had risen to power of minor godhood themselves. More people came to the lands there, and the village continued to grow. Soon, a city would have to be built. A great earthquake shook our land some years ago. Most of you remember it, as the gods above rumbled and grumbled. The village that had sleepily wondered when it might expand suddenly was faced with a complete rebuilding. Rather than building shacks again, the grand people and the Lords and Wizards nearby worked together to build a fair city to pay homage to the gods who gave them their fortunes. The city would be home for all, and a refuge for the lonely. The Founders of Overdrive: '''Rusalka: '''Rusalka was the founding god of Overdrive. In the beginning, before all that is came to be, Overdrive was but a glimmering idea forming in the mind of Rusalka. He found this idea good, and having the means to bring the idea to life, he called forth to a faraway land known as Dartmouth, bringing forth followers whom he promised much glory and power. Chief among these were Dharma and Imaginos, and the embraced his idea and made it their own. Soon, the three gods were working in harmony, molding the land of Overdrive through both management and their own personal skills. For a great while, Rusalka could be found overseeing almost every aspect of the great world, but worn down by the immense task he had taken upon himself, he finally withdrew from activity. Others now make the decisions which had once been his domain, and he is content to simply watch over it all, as a father might watch with pride as his son becomes more than he ever dreamed or expected him to be. '''Dharma: '''Dharma came to Overdrive when the land was but three days old, as if answering a call sent through time and space. Fed up with the oppressive treatment so common to players and wizards alike on nearly all muds of the day, Dharma, along with Imaginos, offered the reigning god Rusalka a chance of making the most innovative, player-friendly domain in existance. A promise was made to Rusalka, that given the chance, Overdrive coule become all the was ever desired in a MUD, by player and wizard. Beginning in March 1991, under the inspiration of Dharma, Imaginos and Rusalka, Overdrive developed innovation after innovation, and was soon the most popular underground, non-mainstream mud in existance. Soon, however, word spread throughout the mudding community of the technical complexity, the player comraderie, the team-like wizard environment, and the friedly player/wizard interactions that Overdrive had to offer, and Overdrive became by far the most rewarding mud a player could find. By the end of the summer, under the direction of Dharma, Imaginos and Rusalka, Overdrive had reached the pinnacle of the Multi-User-Domains. Working with the other wizards and gods, Dharma had helped make Rusalka's Dread a Reality, and fullfilled a promise. At the end of 1991, Dharma resigned his position as God. The most apparant reason was simple lack of time due to changes in the dim world of reality. But there were perhaps other, more subtle reasons. There comes a time when a dream has been fullfilled, when one is content with one's work and wishes to simply sit back and bask in the knowledge that one's creation has been successful, and let others take the helm. '''Imaginos: '''One of the founders of Overdrive, Imaginos answered Rusalka's call and, with Dharma, assisted in the creation of Overdrive. Alothough he retired in late 1991, Imaginos may still be glimpsed, on occassion, moving through the world he helped create.